


Kitty Hawk

by bluetoast



Series: Birds of a Feather [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leroux used to live in an apartment with two loving owners. Then he was left behind when they moved away. Shelter life isn't all that great - until he finds a new home with a new family - that turns out to be vastly different from the one he used to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Hawk

The cage wasn't all that bad – not at first. It had a litter box, a cardboard box with a blanket folded in the bottom for a bed and a dish for food and water. There were other cats too, in other cages. The slightly scruffy stripped cat had gotten used to the place. He wasn't a fan of it, but this was his new home. 

There used to be a different home. His first home, where he'd lived since he was a kitten. There had been couches to stretch out on, little balls to chase and every night, a bed to curl up on. He'd had lived with two lovely people – both with dark hair and laughing faces. They would occasionally feed him leftovers from their dinner – usually the fat from a steak or a bit of chicken – and they were a family.

Then came the boxes. Things disappeared off of the shelves, cabinets were cleaned out, his home started to smell too clean. The cat, affectionately named Leroux, didn't like it. Something was wrong. One of the men left, taking some things and had given him a sorrowful rub on the top of his head. Leroux never saw the taller man again. Some time later, the other man put him in the hated carrier and brought him here.

Leroux didn't understand what was going on, why he was being left in this place with all these other cats. He belonged with the two men – they were his humans and he needed to stay with them. But the man had left him here, looking rather sad, carrying his now empty kennel out the door. 

The place was not bad at first – but soon it became clear that he lacked something the other cats had. People who didn't take care of the cats would come in and pick other cats, completely ignoring him. It didn't make any sense to Leroux – he was an absolutely handsome cat, and it wasn't like he was all that old. 

It seemed most of the visiting people wanted kittens or boring short-hairs. He was even bypassed for some cat who didn't even have a tail. _No tail!_ Leroux was exceptionally proud of his, a mass of bushy fur that was soft and made a lovely swishing sound when he moved it.

Leroux sniffed disdainfully at the short-hair on the other side of the isle who was meowing in indignation about being left in his cage. They all were like that in the beginning – the cat remembered being sad in the beginning. Perhaps it was time he started using the cute tactic to get people to notice him. Not that it was going to be to hard to act cute. 

He wished he had a toy – a paper ball would be good enough right now. Something to stave off boredom. He stretched and stepped towards his food dish, looking up when a shadow falls over him.

It's a small human girl, with wide eyes, watching him. The small humans were the worst. They pulled tails, played to rough, and didn't know anything about the proper way to treat a cat. 

The human girl rubbed her nose, and then slipped a finger through the slot of the cage, rubbing at that one little spot color on the top of his head. It was a timid touch, and Leroux backed away as one of the handlers came over and opened the door of the cage. A moment later, he found himself in the little human's arms, holding him exactly right.

He sniffed at the girl's chin, catching a whiff turkey – his tongue flicked out and licked the spot, causing the girl to laugh. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad. It would be better than staying here.

*  
Leroux likes his new home a little bit more than his first home. There's a lot more room to run, stairs to climb and several beds to chose from. His current favorite dozing spot is on a bed in a room upstairs that has sunlight filtering into it for most of the day that is full of a smell he can't quite place. But it's a good, comforting smell. 

The girl brushes out his hair at least twice a week – she's a diligent little thing, so he wasted no time in showing her that he could fetch a thrown toy, much to her surprise. Her father isn't much for grooming him, but he never makes him get off the couch or, on the rare occasion he chooses the biggest bed in the house for his nap, the man doesn't object and has even moved his feet a time or two. He's also given him a few scritches behind the ears, which are wonderful too.

There are a few other humans and a cat who has somehow managed to take on a human body – because how else could the two of them understand one another? His name is Castiel. It was Castiel who explained that others were Liesel, the little human, Dean, the big human – and the two others who came by but never stayed – Elisa and Michael. 

The _best_ thing about this new home is that he isn't shut into some small room while the humans go away. He's allowed free reign of the house almost all the time. 

He has a pretty new collar in green, with a tiny bell attached and a shiny tag that says his name, Leroux Coulter. His old collar didn't have a last name on it. He isn't even too bothered when Castiel brings a small kitten into his home and tells Leroux to take care of her. His new friend, Noroc, is a weak little thing who used to live in a horrific place.

Noroc told him of a _terrible_ place with dozens upon dozens of cats, almost no food, no way to stay clean, and no personal attention at all. There were even cats lying dead in corners, forgotten and overlooked by the owners, scores of kittens and fear. It sounds like a nightmare and it makes the tiny kit shake to talk about it. Two of Noroc's cousins live with Castiel. The not-man had saved each of them at separate times from the house, all of them smuggled away in the pocket of a warm coat.

Even though she's old enough and can walk perfectly fine – thanks to Castiel's nursing her into a decent level of health, Leroux still gives into her request to carry her up the stairs from time to time. It's a sunny morning and the two of them are currently lying on Liesel's bed, the kitten more interested in batting her big brother's – as she calls Leroux – tail than sleeping. 

After a little consideration, Leroux decides that while he misses his old humans, he doesn't miss his old home at all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Noroc is Romanian for Lucky


End file.
